World 1-Tower (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)
World 1-Tower is the fourth level of World 1 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. It is also the first tower level of the game and the first level in the game to have a boss. It is unlocked after taking the main exit in World 1-3. Completing this level unlocks World 1-4. This level has many swinging platforms. The boss is Larry Koopa. Story When Mario enters the tower, Larry enters the tower from the roof and locks the tower up and hides into his hiding location. When Mario finds him in his location, he gets scared and challenges Mario to a battle. After being defeated, Mario cheers as he wakes up and jumps out of the tower. He then jumps to levels to levels until he arrives at the Castle. Level At first, Mario is at the bottom of the tower trying to get to the top of the tower. He starts next to a brown platform that goes up and down. Standing on the platform takes Mario to a higher level. There is a ? block, a Dry Bones, a blue platform and a swinging platform. After riding the swinging platform, it takes Mario to another level with brown platforms. After going to the next level, there is another swinging platform. There are 2 pathways to take: an easier path with a positioned platform or a harder path with a fast moving brown platform and a star coin. It then takes Mario to a place with 3 swinging platforms and 3 dry bones. At the end of the third swinging platform, the player can go left to some brown platforms. After that is the checkpoint. Then, it takes Mario with an area with 5 brown platforms. Mario must time it correctly or else he can get squished and lose a life. Later, he goes to an area with an item roulette block. Going up the area are 3 platforms and 2 paths: an easier path with a blue platform and a bigger platform taking you to the next level or a harder path with the same bigger platform that you must wall jump to get to and that there is a star coin. Then, after taking one of the paths, Mario can go up to the area with a much larger swinging platform with a red ring. Then, Mario must ride on a brown platform before going to a higher platform on the swinging platform. Then, to get to the top, Mario must jump on another brown platform before going to the highest level of the tower. There is a fire flower/super mushroom in the ? block and there is a hidden block with a 1up mushroom. Then, Mario must go in the red door. Boss Fight fighting Larry Koopa in the battle.]]After Mario enters the red door, he arrives in Larry's hiding spot which makes Larry scared. At first Larry casts a fireball at Mario with his magic wand that can vanish after bouncing on the wall. Then, Larry will try to jump at Mario and repeat his pattern. If Mario jumps on him on the head or hits him with fireballs 6 times, Larry will retreat into his shell and roll his shell around the ground to hit Mario. After coming out, he will repeat his pattern. Jumping him on the head 3 times or hitting him with fireballs 18 times will defeat him. Star Coins *Star Coin 1: At the second swinging platform in the level, take the harder path/left side. Mario must time it correctly to get on the brown platform to get onto the platform holding 9 coins and the star coin. *Star Coin 2: At the area before the checkpoint, there are 3 swinging platforms and 3 dry bones. At the area with the third dry bones, Mario must wall jump there into a hidden passage containing the star coin. *Star Coin 3: At the area after the checkpoint with the 3 swinging platforms, take the harder path/right side. Mario must wall jump onto the swinging platform and time it right to reach the star coin. Enemies *Dry Bones Category:Mario Category:Levels Category:New Super Mario Bros. Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:World 1 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) Category:Boss Levels